Worst roommate ever/Kai almost fights the Overlord
This is how Worst roommate ever and Kai almost fights the Overlord goes in The New Duel. turns to Jay Princess Cadance: Jay, did you say the Falcon was...programmed? Jay: Well, it was a long story. You see we found the Falcon... and Kai are at the deck Kai: But Mac, did you see that he has four arms? He's fooling us so that he can steal your powers! I don't trust him, not one bit. Mac Grimborn: You need to remember, he's not just the Dark Lord, he's also Gorog's father. Though he's pure evil, the alicorns hold them close to their hearts. Kai: That's it! Mac Grimborn: What? Kai: To unlock my power. The alicorns said the heart is the key. Maybe if I stand up to the Overlord, I'll find my True Potential and then everyone can see I'm the ultimate one! Ha! Mac, you are a genius! Mac Grimborn: I don't quite follow your logic— Kai: No time to explain. I have to go train. If I'm gonna confront the Overlord soon. a backflip I gotta be at the top of my game. Mac Grimborn: But the princesses said he's our guest. Kai: The Overlord might've fooled the Princesses, but don't think for a second that I'm not keeping my eye on him. makes a realization Kai: Mac, the Lord of Darkness just became our roommate! the heroes are brushing their teeth as the Overlord is doing it in a weird way with a dagger cut with the team at dinner Overlord smiles Applejack: What is he eating? Rarity: Condensed evil. Supposed to be low in fat. black worm falls out flicks it away Zane: Where's the Overlord? Kai: sighs Sunbathing. Overlord slides down the deck team is asleep wakes up Discord Discord: Do you have to do that? We're trying to sleep. Overlord chuckles he plays a video game is confused Thorax: He's not even playing the game right. He's just shooting and destroying things. Mushu: Well, when he's not trying to get his ultimate revenge, he's quite impressive. Silverstream: Sure, four arms are freakish, but all in all, he doesn't seem that bad of a guy. Kai: He might be pulling the wool over all your eyes, but not mine. He's up to something. And I'm gonna be ready for it. Thorax: Oh, I don't like what he's planning. the Falcon spots Rabia and the Umbrum Warriors with a captured Gorog the Bridge, Kai starts training The Overlord: What are you doing out here? Kai: down What are you doing here? The Overlord: Evil never sleeps. Kai: Yeah, well good never rests. The Overlord: Maybe we should take care if this right now. Kai: I was hoping you'd say that. push each other as Nya finds them Nya: Guys, guys, what are you doing out here? The Overlord: Perhaps you should be asking Mr. Snoopy-Pants that question. Nya: Kai, were you... spying on me? Kai: What? No way! I was, uh, keeping watch. So are you the ultimate one? Nya: What? No. Of course not. Kai: So the weapons didn't tell you. Ah, that means I still have a chance. Princess Celestia: Truth is, she never wanted to know. Nya: At first, all I wanted was to be like you, but after seeing how obsessed you've become and discovered what I could do on my own, I'm happy being a Samurai. Kai: So then who's the ultimate one? Princess Luna: Perhaps we will never know. crashes in Starlight Glimmer: Kai, you were supposed to be in the bridge. Zane's Falcon spotted them. run to the bridge as they see the Tengen Gate Nya: Looks like Rabia is at the Tengen Gate. Kai: That means the Dark Blade is there. The Overlord: And Gorog. Thorax: Isn't that the same place where Ocellus and the Overlord faced off? Kai: Yep. And if my memory serves me correct, I'd say one of us cheated back when we last fought. The Overlord: I remember someone needing their friend to save them! Cole: Guys! For the sake of the Dark Blade and Gorog, can we please just get along? Nya: Since the last time we've been there, it looks like the volcano has grown unstable. The place is a powder keg just waiting to blow up. This will be a highly combustible environment. Jay: Oh, that's what we like. A large wood gate with lava ready to blow! Princess Celestia: We will do what we must. Zane: Yes, Princess. But where is Mac? Kai: And why is the Overlord not here? the bridge Princess Luna: Kai!